


Why Not See the Light?

by Anime_Warlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Eren Yeager, Demon Eren Yeager, Demons, Eren Is a Little Shit, Getting to Know Each Other, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Magic, Masochism, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pervert Erwin Smith, Slow Build, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Warlord/pseuds/Anime_Warlord
Summary: Trapped in a world full of darkness, Eren is left to his own devices. Unable to learn about his own world or the one around him. That is, until one day, when a curious man opened the door to his escape.





	Why Not See the Light?

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's language is completely made up; it's not real lmao. Translations will be at the end of each chapter, though.

Darkness. Darkness was all he had ever known, since even before he took on a physical body. However he came to be trapped here, he didn't remember. But everything was about to change.

* * *

  _"I'm telling you, Mike. A cabin would be perfect for you. They're quiet and secluded, but not too secluded. Don't want you turning into some ax murderer or something, you know?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, isn't there one not too far up the canyon for sale?"

_"Actually, I think it's abandoned. We can go check it out if you want."_

Mike paused. A cabin would definitely be better than where he was now. The neighbors were loud, the street was always busy - He never got any peace. Being the quiet, reserved man he was, he could definitely use time to himself away from the city. "Alright," he finally said, "Meet me here in twenty minutes and we'll drive up there."

_"Sure. See you then."_

"See you." Mike hung up and put his cellphone back into his pocket, standing up from his desk chair. He stretched, giving a satisfied grunt as a few joints popped. He probably needed a shower, but that could wait until he got back later. With a sigh, he made his way down the hall to his bedroom and slipped on his shoes. It was a nice day, but he grabbed a jacket anyway, just in case. He ambled into the living room, checking the time on the way, and sat down on the couch to watch television while he waited for Erwin to arrive.

It took less than fifteen minutes for him to hear that familiar knock on the door. "Come in!" he called, glancing up briefly as the door opened. Erwin stepped inside, staying by the door.

"Well," he said, "Let's go then."

Mike grunted and stood up. "I'm coming, don't you worry old man."

"Please, if I'm old you must be ancient."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Smith."

Both men laughed as Mike grabbed his keys and they walked outside, getting into his car. The cabin was pretty easy to find after a certain point, so they didn't need to worry about getting lost. Mike turned on the radio, and they started off on the quiet drive through the canyon.

* * *

Silence.  _Drip. Drip._  Silence.  _Drip. Drip._  He had lost count. Start over.  _Drip. Drip._  Silence.  _Drip- creak._  That was new. The demon looked up - not that there was really anything to see - and blinked in the darkness. The noises from above were getting louder and more frequent. He could hear footsteps and muffled conversation. Something was there, something was happening - but what?

 

"I'm honestly surprised no teenagers came in and vandalized the place," Erwin commented, glancing around the old cabin. The living room was run down and blanketed with dust, which wasn't exactly surprising.

"Mmh..." Mike sniffed and made his way down the hall, surveying each room he came across. "Place is definitely a fixer-upper. Broken windows, no electricity, but after some work.. Well, maybe. It's nice, at least." He walked into the last room, probably storage or a guest room. It had a single large window on one wall, giving a perfect view of the woods behind the cabin. It was quite lovely, he had to admit.

Like many other old cabins and buildings, this one had a trap door leading to the cellar instead of a regular stairwell. It just so happened to be in this room, and Mike took notice of it almost immediately. "Hey, Erwin!" He called. "I found the basement."

The other man joined him in the room, and together they lifted the heavy door out of the way. Mike stopped, however, and put a hand on Erwin's shoulder. "Wait," he said, "I think I heard something."

"Well, this is an old house. Probably just settling." Erwin shrugged his hand off and pulled a flashlight from his pocket, shining it down the steps. "Come on."

Mike was skeptical, but he nodded anyway and pulled out his own flashlight. They walked down the steps with caution; the wood was old, probably had termite damage, and could very easily break under their weight.

"Let's hope it's not full of someone's old junk," Erwin said as he got to the bottom of the stairs and glanced around, shining his flashlight in one direction while Mike shined his in the other. "Or dead bodies."

He rolled his. "I think we would already know if there were corpses down here."

"Possibly."

Mike didn't respond, but instead swept his light around the room. It looked pretty bare just like the rest of the house. Nothing really significant. The boiler, a half decayed box, a strange creature crouching in the corner, a- Wait. A creature crouching in the corner? Mike quickly turned the light back to the corner, and sure enough there was something there. It shied away and shielded its eyes from the light.

"Jesus.." he muttered. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little startled. "Erwin, come look at this."

Erwin quickly joined his side, letting out an audible gasp. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Not sure," Mike replied. He took a minute to look it over.

The creature wore no clothes, making it easy to see the details of its body. It had a long, sleek black tail and small curled horns at the top of its head. Long hair and claws, pointed ears, sharp teeth, green glowing eyes with black around the irises instead of white, and strange symbols tattooed into its shoulders and hips. It was an amazing, yet terrifying, sight.

The short silence was broken by the sound of frantic muttering in some strange, foreign language, and it took them a minute to realize it was coming from the thing crouched in fear in front of them.

_"Kllik deht sthgil-ah! Kllik deht sthgil-ah!"_

Before they could even attempt to comprehend it, both of their flashlights suddenly popped and burned out, shrouding the creature in darkness once more. Startled, Erwin smacked his flashlight against his palm in an attempt to get it to turn back on, but with no success. "Holy shit..."

While they were distracted, the creature scurried into the opposite corner. Mike whipped around and blinked to allow himself to adjust to the dim lighting before slowly approaching, crouching down in front of it. "What are you..?"

"Mike, are you serious? That thing could be dangerous. Besides, what makes you think it understands English?" Erwin stayed back, cautious in case the thing decided to attack rather than cower.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Just thought I'd give it a try." He turned his attention back to the creature and held out his hand. "It's alright, we won't hurt you." While the creature clearly didn't understand a word, he was curious. He sniffed at the air, seeming at least a bit more comfortable in the darkness.

 _"Stahw rsi sti? Rsuoregnad? Rsi sti_ defas? _"_

That language, whatever it may be, was oddly beautiful. Mike couldn't help but let the words hang for a few minutes before he tried coaxing the creature out again. "We won't hurt you," he promised, wriggling his fingers slightly to draw its attention.

 _"Deb kllits!"_ the demon hissed, but soon found his curiosity getting the better of him. He leaned forward a little more and continued to sniff at the man's outstretched hand. After a minute or so, he grabbed onto it with both of his own hands - possibly a bit more roughly than he actually meant to. He turned it this way and that, inspecting it with wide, curious eyes.

Mike laughed softly, trying not to startle creature as he allowed it to inspect his hand.

"Erwin," he said, getting the other man's attention. "I think we should get him out of this basement."

**Author's Note:**

> Kllik deht sthgil-ah = Kill the lights, or in other words: it burns
> 
> Stahw rsi sti? = What is it?
> 
> Rsuoregnad? = Dangerous?
> 
> Rsi sti defas? = Is it safe?
> 
> Deb kllits = Be still


End file.
